bobhopefandomcom-20200215-history
Draw Bob Hope!
'' Oct-Nov 1955]] '' Dec 1959 - Jan 1960]] Draw Bob Hope! is an advertisement from Art Instruction Inc. that appeared in many comic books including The Adventures of Bob Hope numbers 35 and 60. Readers are encouraged to submit their drawings of Bob Hope to win a scholarship to their studio. One example drawing is of Bob as Eddie Foy in The Seven Little Foys. A later example is Bob from The Bob Hope Buick Shows. Appearances Among the ad's many appearances are: January - February 1954 * Archie Comics 66 (January-February 1954) * Archie's Rival Reggie 11 (February 1954) November 1954 * Candy 51 (November 1954) * Marmaduke Mouse 49 (November 1954) * T-Man 19 (November 1954) October - November 1955 * Adventure Comics 217 (October 1955) * All-American Men of War 26 (October 1955) * All Star Western 85 (October-November 1955) * The Brave and the Bold 2 (October-November 1955) * Buzzy 67 (October 1955) * Candy 57 (November 1955) * Detective Comics 224 (October 1955) * Exploits of Daniel Boone 1 (November 1955) * The Fox and the Crow 28 (October 1955) * Gang Busters 48 (October-November 1955) * The Legends of Daniel Boone 1 (October-November 1955) * Marmaduke Mouse 55 (November 1955) * Mutt & Jeff 82 (October 1955) * Our Army at War 39 (October 1955) * Peter Panda 14 (October-November 1955) * Strange Adventures 61 (October 1955) * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen 8 (October 1955) * T-Man 29 (November 1955) December 1956 - January 1957 * Action Comics 223 (December 1956) * Batman 104 (December 1956) * A Date with Judy 56 (December 1956-January 1957) * Flippity & Flop 31 (December 1956-January 1957) * Hopalong Cassidy 120 (December 1956) * House of Mystery 57 (December 1956) * Mystery in Space 35 (December 1956-January 1957) * Our Fighting Forces 16 (December 1956) * Peter Porkchops 47 (December 1956-January 1957) * Real Screen Comics 105 (December 1956) * Star Spangled War Stories 52 (December 1956) * Sugar and Spike 5 (December 1956-January 1957) * Superboy 53 (December 1956) * Tales of the Unexpected 8 (December 1956) January - February 1958 * Action Comics 236 (January 1958) * Blackhawk 120 (January 1958) * Hopalong Cassidy 127 (January-February 1958) * House of Mystery 70 (January 1958) * Mr. District Attorney 61 (January-February 1958) * My Greatest Adventure 19 (January-February 1958) * Our Fighting Forces 29 (January 1958) * Real Screen Comics 118 (January 1958) * Showcase 12 (January-February 1958) * Star Spangled War Stories 65 (January 1958) * Superboy 62 (January 1958) * Tales of the Unexpected 21 (January 1958) * The Three Mouseketeers 13 (January 1958) * Tomahawk 53 (January 1958) * World's Finest Comics 92 (January-February 1958) December 1959 - January 1960 * Adventure Comics 267 (December 1959) * All-American Men of War 76 (December 1959) * All Star Western 110 (December 1959-January 1960) * The Brave and the Bold 27 (December 1959-January 1960) * Challengers of the Unknown 11 (December 1959-January 1960) * Detective Comics 274 (December 1959) * The Fox and the Crow 59 (December 1959-January 1960) * G.I. Combat 79 (December 1959-January 1960) * House of Secrets 27 (December 1959) * Our Army at War 89 (December 1959) * Strange Adventures 111 (December 1959) * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen 41 (December 1959) * World's Finest Comics 106 (December 1959) Gallery hope draw archie 66.jpg|January - February 1954 Archie Comics 66 Bob in Here Come the Girls hope draw marmaduke mouse 49.jpg|November 1954 Marmaduke Mouse 49 Bob in Casanova's Big Night hope draw batman 104.jpg|December 1956 Batman 104 Bob in That Certain Feeling hope draw action 236.jpg|January 1958 Action 236 Bob in Beau James Category:Comic books Category:The Ham Archive